


Panic! At the Pool

by neerapen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hunk saves the day, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Hunk (Voltron), Partying, Secret Crush, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: Hunk would very much like to point out that what happened in the Altean pool was not his fault.Like, at all.





	Panic! At the Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/gifts).



> Iridania gives me prompts, I write dumb stuff about her faves. That's it, that's how it works.  
> Summary is her prompt, but also the intro of this story, so credits and praises to her for this.
> 
> Also, I love Hunk. Be great Yellow Paladin, I'll always love you (and your POV).

 

 

They were just having some fun, you know, since they had a big battle and they won (thanks to the Marmora guys, who are really nice guys, once you forget their thing with secrets. Secrets that Hunk may or may not have a huge craving for, because, you know, they are secrets, so Hunk kind of...have to discover them? But, yeah, the pool. Let's get back to that.)

So, like, they were having fun, Pidge and him, tinkering with the controls, saying "no" to Coran every time he tried to express the beauty of just staring at the pool. Staring. Alteans were sad people. Mostly dead, sad people. You have a pool full of water and you  _stare_ at it? Lance and Keith were right, it needed to be fixed, so, for the big battle party, they  _did._

Except _... Huh._

So, yeah. They fixed the polarity of the room, all good here, and they brought food and drinks and the Marmora guys were almost having fun. Some of them were looking at Pidge on her absurd plastic duck, asking why she was floating on that "hideous monster" instead of swimming like Lance was telling everyone to do. It was fun! Super fun. Shiro was  _laughing,_  okay? It was all good!

But then there was Keith, who for some reason was avoiding Allura, strolling around with the lamest poker face Hunk ever saw on him, and Lance was observing him, like Lance always tended to, without even realizing he was doing it, and Hunk knew, _knew_ that it was going to blow up any moment from now.

So he did what he always ended up doing when put under pressure:

Hunk panicked.

And screamed something he shouldn't have, _obviously,_ because with great stress, come not so great ideas:

"LANCE HAS A CRUSH ON KEITH!"

The whole room stilled.

Hunk gulped, alarms going off in his head. The Marmora guys, Coran, Shiro, Allura, they were all staring at him. Oh _boy,_ he fucked up.

Oh boy oh boy oh _yikes_! Lance was doing the thing! The " _I'm going to murder you with my stare_ " thing!

Oh boy oh  _boy!_

_"_ What is a crush?" Kolivan asked, looking at Coran. "A grudge?"

"We do notice that he was quite inclined on crushing his enemies, but why crushing a fellow paladin?" asked another Marmora guy.

Hunk focused on Shiro, who took a deep breath and gave him a " _you could have avoided this"_ stare, the one Shiro used when Hunk tried to push _The Issue_ a bit too far.

Oh _boy_. At least Allura was now staring at Lance and Keith was... Also staring at Lance, okay, that was a thing. Lance wasn't staring at Hunk anymore, at least. He was muttering something at Pidge, who was right next to him on her duck, mirt in her eyes and a big smile that looked a lot like she just won the lottery. 

Distantly, Hunk heard Shiro saying that Lance just admired Keith's skills a lot, and Coran agreed saying that admiration between paladins was proof of the bond they shared and something else that made the others nod in comprehension.

Then Keith jumped in the pool and Lance screeched like a pterodactyl, disappearing under water.

Pidge was openly cackling now. She raised both her thumbs at Hunk, managing to calm him down a bit, while Keith was screaming at an underwater Lance to "stop being a dolphin and come out _right now_ , you chicken!", something that set off even Shiro, who snorted right in the middle of drinking, coughing to conceal his laughing.

"But didn't he have a crush on  _me?!_ " Allura had a weird expression on her face. It was like she wasn't sure if she was feeling offended or embarrassed, but the more she stared at the way Keith was hunting Lance down, the more she was blushing. Hunk didn't pretend to understand. She was probably realizing what Shiro and Hunk knew all along. 

"Lance you have to breathe, _come out_!" Keith ordered, punching the water, and Pidge, bless Pidge because her laughter was like a balm for Hunk, exclaimed at the top of her lunghs: "Yeah, Lance, _come out_!" 

" _Fuck_ you!" Lance shrieked from the other side of the pool.

"Lance, stop!" Keith yelled, before swimming towards him and causing another of Lance's sonic screeches, who started running to the doors.

"Hunk, you're gonna pay for this!" Lance stated, one finger angrily pointed at him, then he disappeared in the corridors, right when Keith dragged himself out of water.

" _LANCE_!" 

_"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!_ "

Keith hesitated, turned to look at Hunk and, listen, Keith's eyes were round and bright and full of hope, so Hunk swallowed his fear for Lance's future revenge and did the right thing: he nodded.

Keith _smiled_.

An open, blinding, changing-his-face smile.

And, oh boy, Hunk felt a bit queasy, and a bit great, and decided that, yes, maybe he could take the blame for this, if Keith smiled like that.

He was pretty sure that Lance would smile in the same way, once he realized that Keith had a crush on him too.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Lance and Keith proceeded to run around the Castleship without fixing it, because they are both impossible and unable to talk it out.  
> Well, probably.


End file.
